


Love and Lust between Bluenettes!~

by Redwolf2196



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Dry Sex, F/F, Kissing, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf2196/pseuds/Redwolf2196
Summary: Lucina met an alternative version of herself, they talk, and well things get steamy...
Relationships: Lucina/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Love and Lust between Bluenettes!~

**Author's Note:**

> Very new to writing stories, I am used to RPing but.. firs time for everything, no? Please for give me if it's not too your liking or wished it was longer. Written in Grammarly and then ported over from there as a plain text-

Lucina and... Well, her alternative self met some time ago under a tree. She's always wondered about the outworlds, and now it seems one visited her from an alternative time. Both Lucinas were identical in appearance; the only change was their backstory. Both Lucinas were soldiers, yes, but the battles lost and won changed quite a bit. Where one Lucina's Emmeryn committed suicide, the other was saved. Where one battle was lost, the other was won. Yet somehow, they both lead up to an epic climactic battle with the fell dragon Grima. Of course, this story was far after those events happened during a time of relative peace. Now, they're in one of the Lucina's room. To them, it really didn't matter as their rooms were always sparsely decorated, save for a window that allowed them to see the courtyard garden. The garden itself was beautiful, with many colorful flowers that Lisse and the house maidens often maintain. Lucina recalls that it was Emmeryn that planted those flowers. 

Their pair had been discussing their differences in their shared history. The pair had arranged the chairs to face the courtyard and each other at an angle. The visiting Lucina leaned into her chair with a smile; she was amused with their differences. Surprisingly, the Lucinas got along pretty well; for the first time, the visiting Lucina felt at ease. "Hmm... So, I'm guessing this is the first time we've both felt at ease in a very long time?" "Indeed it is. Of course, having a cup of tea, a muffin, and some good company is always a good way to relax!" She said with a grin as she took a bite out of a blueberry muffin she grabbed from a plate. The other Lucina across from her appeared to be pondering something, so this Lucina simply tilted her head. "Hm? Ah... I was just thinking, we need to come up with nicknames for each other. It's... rather awkward for me to say my own name and mean someone else's." She said with a soft smile towards the other. The Lucina with the muffin swallowed her food and started to reply. "I see what you mean. I agree it is rather awkward... I suppose you could call me Luci, as for you... maybe Luna?" "Luna? I quite like the sound of that. Yes, I think we will go with that." She replied with a soft smile and a giggle.  
After a moment of silence, Lucy decided to ask her other self something. "Well.. since it's just the two of us... Do you ever have an interest in any of the boys? I know a few of them have caught my eye, but I've never asked them out!" She asked her twin with a smirk as she rested her arm on her seat and rested her head on her hand. "A-Ah! Y-Yes, a few...! Brady, Gerome, and Indigo." "Indigo, really?! He's such a flirt! He's likely to cheat on you, you know." "Yes, I know that, but... Do you remember how shy he was around women at a young age? I remember when he asked me to dance at the ball once. Of course, I turned him down, but I made sure to pair him up with someone that could... He has such a beautiful dance." Luna replied as sighed with a smile as she closed her eyes. "But.. I've never managed to hit it off with anyone." "Nor have I, though it's not at the top of my priorities..."  
With a sip of some tea and a bite or two of her muffin, Luna decided to ask a question of her own. "I'm curious, Lucy, did you ever learn how to dance?" Luna asked as she looked over to her counterpart with an inquisitive look. "Dance..? No, I never did learn how to. I've always wanted to learn, though. It looks so fun! The romance, the fire... Ahem, Why do you ask?" "Well, it just so happens that Olivia taught me a few dances. She and I are best friends in my world. If you'd like, I could teach you how as well!" Luna said ecstatically, she loves teaching others how to dance. "Hm. I don't see why not; it's just the two of us, after all." Lucy replied with a smile as she raised out of her chair and walked towards the other bluenette. The other Lucina got up and held out her hand with her palm facing upwards. "Okay, Lucina, we're going to do a simple dance, the kind you usually see at balls," Luci said softly. Lucina nodded, and she placed her hand in the other's palm.  
"Okay, so..." With her hand still on the other's, she guided it to her hip as Lucina placed her hand on the other's shoulder. The pair mirrored one another like a girl interacting with a pond. Their fingers intertwined with each other as they both held each other in their arms. "So, think of your feet moving like how you would strike with a sword, similar principles, but a more enjoyable outcome," Luna said with a small blush on her cheeks. "Remember, I can support you as you learn." She said as she looked down at their feet. "Just follow my feet."

Luna rhythmically moved her feet in slow motion for the other Lucina to mirror. After a few minutes, Lucy was dancing like a pro. Soon both Lucinas were dancing together, staring into each others' eyes as their bodies naturally grew closer. Both Lucinas felt their hearts racing and cheeks burning as she danced with her twin, yet neither of them could break this mutual gaze as they twirled together in a strange romantic dance. "..Strange, isn't it? To get lost in your own eyes and not have a care in the world?" Said Luna with a blush and a confident smile you don't see on her often. "It is...but it is also delightful! We move together as a couple would. Olivia taught you well!~" After a minute of dancing together, Lucy placed her hands onto the other's shoulders. Luna put her hands loosely on the other's hips as the pair continued to sway together, as they both pulled each other closer. When their chests softly began to press up against one another. As they danced together, one Lucina began to ask the other a question. "Tell me, my other-self, are you sure this is your first time dancing? The way you move reminds me a lot of Olivia's."  
"I promise you this is my first time. Something about you just... clicks with me. As great of a dance partner you are, I believe we should stop. It's not any fun without any music~" Lucy said with a smile as she released her doppelganger from her arms. "Likewise, Hah... I meant to teach you plenty of dances, but we..." "Sort of got lost in each other." They both said in unison as a deep crimson blush appeared on their cheeks. Was it possible to feel this way for yourself? She was curious; she needed answers and fast! Of course, they needed to find an excuse, any reason for them to actually kiss, and she was sure the other Lucina felt the exact same way.  
"Hey, Luna? Er..." There was a slight pause as Lucy brought her hands to the back of her hips with a sheepish smile. Her gaze was off to the side as she spoke, "Umm... Let's say we meet the right guy for us... It would be good to learn how to kiss, right?" "Y-Yes, of course! We need to find ways to please them–!"  


Both Lucinas approached each other again; Luna loosely wrapped her arms around the other's neck while Lucy held her close by the hips. Their faces were inches apart from each other. They could smell a kind of perfume off of each other, ones that blended together exceptionally well. Of course, there was some hesitation, but the feeling of their bodies resting against each other and their shared warmth made it all the easier. "Are we sure..?" "You couldn't stop us if you tried..." immediately their lips engulfed each other.  
Like a clash of two rival armies, their tongues clashed against each other. Both Lucinas pulled their kisser closer as they tilted their head to deepen the kiss. Like their tongues, they too battled each other by pressing up against each other. The way they kissed, the way they gyrated against each other. It was easy to see it was no practice kiss but one filled with passion, lust, and maybe a bit of romance. Soon some saliva began to escape their kiss before they broke it, only to continue it again, but this time deeper than the last. Both Lucinas started to buck against each other as they kissed, apparently reaching some form of euphoria. Eventually, one Lucina pressed the other up against a nearby wall and began to grind against the other, their nipples rubbing together underneath their clothes' fabric. They broke their shared kiss with an audible clack of tongues and rested their heads on each other's shoulders. They started to whine as they humped, rubbed, and felt each other's bodies. One Lucina began to counter-attack the other by walking her towards their bed and tackling her onto it. Their legs tangled together as they humped against each other.  
Quickly, the top Lucina pressed her weight down on the other's frame and began to grind their vaginas together as they went and sealed their lips together. The bed creaked, banged, and moved as they humped, moaned, panted, and kissed. The top Lucina arched against the bottom as she felt herself reaching her climax. "Aaahnn, I-I'm about to come!" "A-As am I!" They intertwined their fingers together as they bucked against each other. Soon both the Lucinas and the bed shook as the bluenettes reached their climax. Luna rested her head on the other's chest as Lucy began to softly stroke the other's hair. "...I love you, Luna." "I love you too, Lucy. Shall we date secretly?~" "Of course, it's a shame we never got naked." "That only means our first naked time will be all the more pleasuarble~."

The end.


End file.
